Know Your Stars: TMNT
by chicagonebananas
Summary: I do know your stars with the turtles and probably the villians. R&R. maddness is insured! no flames!
1. Victim 1, Raph

A/N: Yeah this came to me one day. Let me clarify that I am not the person who is the know your stars person. I'm going to say that it's the actual voice. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or All That

…………

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…" the voice said as Raph sat on a chair in an empty auditorium. "Raphael… He wears a pink bunny suit to bed."

"What… the… shell?" Raph shouted out, "I don't wear no wimpy bunny outfit ta sleep!"

"Raphellel… He dances to Brittney Spears when no one is watching."

"Oh, somebody will dancin' in a moment buddy!"

"Oh, I'm so scared… Bunny Spears!" Raph glared through his red mask, his temper on the very edge. "Raphael… He likes unicorns and pink frilly princess dresses."

"Alright! Come out here and face me like a man!" he shouted, his sias out and was ready to kick this guy's shell.

"Like I would take on a boy who wears girl clothes!" The strange voice said, "This has been Know your stars." He finished as Raph continued to yell threats on stage.

…………

A/N: sorry it's short… I'm taking suggestions on what to do to the others, Leo is up next! And yeah I really need suggestions for him! Thanks and please leave a review!


	2. Victim 2, Leo

A/N: Aye di mi! it's been a C-a-r-z-y week for me! Sorry for the lack of updation on this chapter. I'm trying to update my fics sooner… but you know stuff happens… this one is about Leo!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT but I do own a TMNT shirt!

……….

Leo sat on a director's style chair patiently waiting. "Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…" the voice started up again. "Leonardo… He has a crush on Karai."

"I do not!" Leo strongly protested.

"Leonardo… he has a crush on April!"

"Do you have a death wish?" He asked seriously, thinking of many machines he could make to hurt this guy.

"Leonardo… he's a big flirt!"

"I am not!"

"Sure you aren't… Lover Boy!" Leo was starting to fume under his mask.

"Leonardo… he asked to join the foot clan for his birthday after eating spaghetti with his feet!"

"One, I would NEVER join the foot clan and two, that's just disgusting!"

"Leonardo… He asked Karai to run him through with a sword!"

"Okay! Where are you! Where do you get your information!"

"I'll never tell you… Lover of swords and feet and spaghetti!" the voice taunted him.

"Show yourself!" He yelled.

"This has been know your stars."

A/N: I apologies if he seemed out of his character. I'm fairly new to the series and for some reason I just can't get a freaking hold on Leo or Donny's characters. Also sorry for any spelling errors. I tried my best. Don's up next, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Victim 3, Don

A/N: oh wow oh wow oh wow! I'm so sorry for not updating!! to be perfectly honest, i sort of forgot about this fic!! but now i have a word processor on my comp therefore i will HOPEFULLY update this sooner! Once again i am SOOO sorry for not updating!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

* * *

Donatello sat in the chair. "Hello?" He called out into the large empty room only to hear his own voice echo back at him. Suddenly a spot light turned on directly above him.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars," The voice started up again, "Donatello, He has a crush on April."

"I do not!" Don protested.

"Donatello, he hasn't showered in four weeks and doesn't believe in deoderent!" The voice continued on.

"I do too shower!" Donny yelled angrily.

"Donatello, he likes to watch Teletubies!" He heard the voice say.

"What!" Donny yelled again. "Come here and show yourself!"

"Like I'm afraid of a green turtle who likes to watch baby shows!" The voice replied in a mocking matter.

Donatello sat down again. "Donatello, he needs anger management!"

"I do not." He replied trying to keep his cool.

"Donatello, he listens to 'The Farmer In The Dell' on a regular bases."

"That's it!" Don yelled with frustration while standing up and pulling out his bow staff. "Where are you!"

"This has been know your stars."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if Don was OC. I haven't watched the show in an extremely long time and am sort of "out of touch" with the characters. Well anyways, my next victim will be Mikey. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. 


End file.
